The Forest green eyes
by xxVampiressButtercupxx
Summary: Summary: Buttercup Matsubara is now 18 years old but what happens when she keep having dreams of these forest green eyes.
1. Chapter 1:Those forest green eyes

**Summary: **_Buttercup Matsubara is now 18 years old but what happens when she keep having dreams of the __**forest green eyes.**_

**Description: **_buttercup has lime green eyes, her hair is now silky and reaches her mid back with forest green highlights. She has nice brown skin tone and a nice hour- glass figure with C cup breast. She usually wears a green shirt that says '__**Bad Bitches' **__bold black letters on the front and a tight jeans shorts that end just above her knee._

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Enjoy!**

Buttercup's POV.

I woke up breathing heavily, I clamed myself down then looked at my alarm clock it was 5:30 am. I groaned knowing that I wouldn't be going back to sleep because of that dream the same dream I have been having for the past week. I got up and decided to go for a jog. While I was jogging all I could think of was my dream. I wonder why every night I have the same dream of these forest green eyes looking at me. They weren't looking at me with hate or evilness but they were filled lust, couldn't shake the feeling that I have seen those eyes before. I got back home and took a shower. I put on school uniform that was and black and lime green plaid skirt that has the school symbol on it with a tight white button up shirt and a plaid grey jacket that's outlined with lime and has the school symbol as well, my hair was down with a green and black headband. After I has breakfast I said goodbye to my family grab my one strap bag and headed to school. I met up with my two best friends Blossom and Bubbles. They were wearing the same uniform except it was in their colours.

''Good morning buttercup'', bubbles said happily as always

'Morning buttercup' blossom said closing a novel she just finished read

'Hey guys' I said a little tried because of the lack of sleep I was getting.

They now had a worried look on their faces 'is it the dream again 'they asked together

'Yea' I said 'well it's ok a day of school will make you forget about that dream' blossom said.

The day went by quickly and we had decided to go to the mall to hang out. On my way home from the mall I couldn't help the feeling that I was being watched. When I got home the house was dark I turned on the lights and walked into the kitchen to grab an apple when I saw a note. It said

Dare buttercup,

Your father and I are on a date tonight so we will be out late so don't stay up too late and be safe. Call us if anything happens ok

Love Mom. 3

'_My parents are weird'_ I thought to myself as I grabbed an apple and went to my room. I open my door and searched for the switch and turned on the lights then I went over to my closest and changed my clothes and began my home work. I finished an hour later I then realized that it was raining I looked out my window then I began to watch TV. All of a sudden a huge thunder roared and lights went out.

'_Oh boy just my luck'_ I thought to myself. I searched my bed for my phone. **Bum!** I heard my phone fell of the bed. '_Great my luck keeps getting better'_ I said out loud as I got off my bed to look for my phone in the dark. When I found it I got up and looked over to my window and I saw them I was so shocked that I dropped my phone again. There at my window seat I saw them the _**Forest green eyes.**_


	2. Chapter 2: What's Mine

**Chapter 2 What's Mine**

? Pov. (Earlier that day)

**I can't wait for tonight I can finally be complete. It was about 2 weeks ago I found** '_her'. __**The girl with the lime green eyes, the girl who stole my heart 8 years ago the same girl that made **_**my heart beat once again and the same girl I was going to make mine and mine alone. For the past week I have been visiting her in her dreams but she can only she my eyes. I was now watching my sweet angle walk home from the mall I then decided to grab a quick **_**'**__**bite**__**'**_ **before I collect my prize. **

**When I got back to my sweet angel's house it was raining then the lights suddenly went out, I saw this as the perfect time to get what's mine. I quickly went into her room through her window to find her searching the ground for something. When her lime green eyes met my forest green she looked speechless. She then dropped her phone and stood there staring at me.**

**Buttercup's Pov.**

**I just stood there stare at those eyes the same forest green eyes of my dream. Then the next thing I knew I was pinned to my bed. A huge thunder roared and the light came back on. I was shocked out of my mind there I was pinned to my bed and on top of me was someone I never thought I would see again.**

'_**Butch**_' **I said quietly and still surprised** '_**OH so you do remember me buttercakes'**_ **he said in a deep husky voice. Then he chuckled and said** '_**did you miss me babes'**_. **I quickly came back to reality and tried to get him off me but it was no use** _**'he was too strong for me I wonder how he got this strong'**_ **I thought to myself. I was brought out of my thoughts when he stared to kiss my neck**. '_**w-what are y-you doing'**_ **I asked he only looked at me and the next thing I knew he crashed him lips on to mine. I gasped he saw this opportunity and slipped his tongue in. His lips felt cold yet it felt good and I liked it.**

**Butch's Pov.**

**I then kissed her on the lips and she gasped letting me in. My tongue began to explore her mouth she taste like green apples and her scent of sweet green apple with a bit of spice was driving** _**Crazy**__**.**_ **I wanted more and more of her I try to deepen the kiss and was kissing her hungrily while my free hand was under her shirt. She then parted our after realizing what she was doing.**

'_**Butch stop why are you evening here'**_ **she asked** '_**I came to get the one thing I can't live without'**_ **I said** **looking straight into her beautiful lime green eyes.**

'_**And what would that be**_' **she said sounding clueless.**

'_**You**_**' ****I simply said smirking showing her my sharp teeth. **

'_**Now I can have you all to myself my dear buttercup' **_** I said then I bite her neck causing her to scream out in pain then right before she passed out I said ' **_**I sorry but at least your mine now'**_** then she passed out. **


	3. Chapter 3 I love you

Buttercup's Pov.

**I woke up and was scanning the room that I was in with my eyes then I realize that it wasn't my room. It was a huge room that had forest green walls with graffiti designs in black and red, a white door that I think is the bathroom and two closet door in front of the bed one light green and the one dark green . I was on a huge king size bed with a forest green comforter and light green pillow, there was a HUGE flat screen TV with and Xbox 360 and a lot of games all over the floor in front of the TV and the floors was cover with a dark green carpet. I was about to get off the bed the door opened **

"**Good Morning My Lady Buttercup" she said with a smile on her face then she bowed. She had silver hair just below her shoulders she is short and looks like she is about 15. She is wearing a maid uniform which looks a bit tight from the waist up. When she looked up her smile disappeared and she had a bit of a scared and worried look on her face. **

"**Ooh dear you're not ready yet and his almost here, oh dear oh dear" she said pushing me to the bathroom. **

"**Wait just a minute here, who is almost here? " I asked. 'who else my lady your husband" she said with a big smile and then she gave me a big push into the bathroom. When I came out in a towel I saw her next to the bed and on the bed was a short lime green dress**

"**HELL NO! I'm wearing that' I said pointing to the dress on the bed with hatred in eyes. **

"**But please my lady master request that you put on this" she said with pleading eyes and pointing to the dress. My eyes quickly went to the lime closet and when I looked closely it said '**_**buttercup'. **_**I quickly walked over to the door ignoring the girl. I went in and saw and kind and green cloths of different shade of green and style.**

**When I came out I was wearing a green shirt with yellow selves that said 'Touch…. At your own risk' and it was a bit tight and a shorts. The maid came over to me and led my over to a mirror where she sat me down and began to do my hair.**

'**So do you mind telling me who you are' I said to her.**

'**Oh my dear I am so sorry, please forgive me my lady. I am the head maid here and my name is Star and I'm also your personal maid so if there is anything you need anything at all just call my name or ring this bell.' She said finish putting my hair in a low pony tail and handing me a small bell. The room then became salient and I felt two strong arms wrap themselves around my waist and nuzzle their head between my neck. **

'**I thought I told you to wear the dress' he said in a husky tone. 'But I like what your wearing though' he said in a seductive tone. I got up and turned around to face him still in his embrace. 'Butch, tell me what is going on and where the hell am I' I said with a bit of anger in my voice. He brought me over to a green love seat that I didn't know was there and he sat me down on his lap with his arms still around my waist. 'Well**_** butterbabes you're in OUR room in OUR mansion and your now my mate**_**' he said with confidence in every last word and that annoying smirk of his. **_'Now that I look at it his hot when he smirk like that_**.' I thought to myself. 'Thanks your looking very hot right now yourself to' he said 'ok wait minute here, answer my question now, 1. What are you? 2. What is with the OUR's thing? And 3. What do you mean I'm your '**_**mate'? **_

**Butch's Pov.**

'**Its simple babes I'm a vampire', I said showing her my fangs. 'I mated with you by biting your neck which makes you my wife and means your mine and no one else can have you.' I said caressing the bite mark on her neck that's now formed a ****B**** shape. I looked up to see something I never thought I would see in my life (which is a very long). The Buttercup **_**Blushing! **_**. ****She looked and saw me staring at her she then quickly turned her head around so I couldn't see her face then she said.**

'**Since it seems like I have no way out of this, answer me this' she said not look at me **

'**Why me?' she asked softly but I still heard.**

'**Why you, that's easy I chose you because when I saw you again my heart beat for the first time in 8years and then I remember all our good times we had fighting each other and even the last time I saw you and we had our first kiss. I have always had a huge crush on you from the being. Then when I saw you again I realized something' **

**I took her chin in my hand and gently turned her head back around so I could see her beautiful face.**

'**That ****I love you Buttercup, ****and no one or thing can ever make me change the way I love you. She looks at me with loving eyes and kissed me as she wrap her arms around my neck and pull me in a bit closer to her. When we parted she at me happy and said**

'**No one has ever said something like that to me' and she kissed me again then place her head on my shoulder and then she was out like lighting. '**_**She probably still weak from the bite'**_** I thought to myself as I made my way over to the bed. I put her down gently trying not to wake her but she wouldn't let go of my neck. She groaned then she said **

'**No stay with me' with even opening her eyes. **

**I then got into bed and then she turn around Bering her facing into my chest I wrap my arm around her bringing her closer to me. This is everything I ever want and more I wish this moment would last **_**forever**__** . She **_**then said something that I will never forget.**

"_Butch I Love you_** and your **_forest green eyes_**".**

* * *

hey guy so this is the last chapter i hope u enjoyed all of them if there is any question i did not answer or your not clear on some of the things just pm me and review OK til next time later


End file.
